


Adrien the Matchmaker

by MyLadyPrincessBugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, felinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyPrincessBugaboo/pseuds/MyLadyPrincessBugaboo
Summary: In which Adrien believes Felix and Marinette would make an awesome couple, so he takes it upon himself to become their matchmaker.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 32
Kudos: 261





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://isuthetimelady.tumblr.com/post/189612225675/felinette-with-adrien-playing-matchmaker-for) tumblr post.

After the fiasco with the reakumatization of Lady Wifi, Reflekta, and Princess Fragrance, Adrien didn't actually believe he was going to hear from Felix for a while. 

Of course, that changed a month later when he received a surprise call from his cousin. He'd said he wanted to make amends, and was currently in the process of being transferred to Collège Françoise Dupont. He'd also mentioned that he was going to be staying at the Agreste Mansion.

Adrien was excited, to say the least. He was sure that Felix would fit in great with all his friends if he could show them he'd changed. The next week came, and with that Felix Graham de Vanily was officially enrolled, and would be starting school that day. Adrien could tell from all the glares directed at Felix though, that it was going to take a _lot_ of time. 

"Everyone," Ms. Bustier said with a smile, calling the attention of the class, "this is Felix, Adrien's cousin. He will be joining us for the remainder of the year. Please make him feel welcomed." She then turned to Marinette. "Marinette, as class representative, it would be really great if you could show Felix around, help him get to know the place."

"I- uh- sure?" She didn't really want to be around him after the stunt he'd pulled last month. He'd _willingly_ helped Hawkmoth. She doubted anyone was going to welcome him with open arms anytime soon. 

Still, she wasn't going to hold a grudge. Instead, she gave him a small smile before he headed to his seat. With that, class began, Marinette spending the period occasionally taking notes while trying not to start daydreaming about her future with Adrien, and making sure she didn't accidentally doodle 'Mrs. Agreste' all over the page, after what happened last time. 

-x-

When the bell rang, Alya bumped her shoulder with hers and gave her a wink, before telling her she had lunch plans with Nino, and wishing her good luck showing Felix around.

Marinette sighed, getting up and shouldering her bag, before walking over to Felix's desk. "You ready?"

He nodded, expression showing no emotion. They began walking in silence. When they reached the outside of the classroom though, they ran into Adrien. "Hey." He said, smiling at them both. "I was wondering if I could tag along?"

"Uh, s-sure." Marinette replied, cheeks flushed, giving him a nervous smile.

The three walked around in silence, excluding the few moments where she named the rooms as they passed them. Adrien excused himself then, stating he had to go to the bathroom, leaving Felix and Marinette standing there in awkward silence. 

"You can leave if you want." Felix said, breaking the silence. "I can show myself around."

Marinette looked at him then. There was something in his steel blue eyes that told her he didn't actually want to be alone at the moment, no matter what he said, but he could tell she wasn't that comfortable around him. She squared her shoulders, and met his gaze with her determined one.

"Thank you, but I'm happy to help. Let's go."

-x-

Adrien really didn't want to leave Marinette and Felix alone, he was still trying to warm everyone up to his cousin after all, but he knew if he didn't feed Plagg soon, he was going to have to deal with the kwami's whining for the rest of the day, and he really didn't want that.

As soon as Plagg was fed, Adrien quickly ran out jogging to try to catch up to them. 

Though, he guess he shouldn't have been surprised to see them engaging in a conversation already. Marinette really was a sweetheart, and their 'Everyday Ladybug'.

If anyone could get the class to think about accepting his cousin and forgiving him, it was her. And as Felix had told him he'd wanted to become a better person, maybe she could help him with that as well. 

Mind made up, he decided that he'd leave the two be, and headed in the opposite direction, towards the cafeteria. Though he couldn't help but notice as he left how close the two were when walking, and how cute they looked together.

Maybe she liked him? He'd never heard Marinette talking about a love interest, but he thought those two would definitely be a good match.

"Hey, Alya!" Adrien said as he approached the table Nino and Alya were sitting at. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." She said, getting up and walking over to him. "What's up?"

"I was thinking of trying to matchmake Marinette and Felix. I think they'd make a good couple-"

"Oh, Sunshine," Alya said, shaking her head. "you oblivious boy. Marinette and _Felix?_ The guy who impersonated you, and got me Juleka, and Rose, akumatized? You really think she'd be interested in him?"

"Yeah. Besides, she hasn't been interested in anyone as far as I know, and I think she could really help him open up. I really think you'd all like him if you got to know him."

"Sorry, Adrien, but I don't think that's a good idea. Your heart's in the right place, but trust me when I say it wouldn't really be a good idea." She patted his shoulder before heading back to her table. "What did he want to talk about?" Nino asked when she got back.

"Something that would not end well." Was all she said, before going back to finishing her meal.

-x-

Adrien was honestly surprised that _no one_ would help him get Felix and Marinette together. They clearly would make a great match. How could they not see it? No matter, he'd prove them all wrong. He just had to figure out how to get them together.

After about an hour, he finally got it. He could text both of them to meet him somewhere at a certain time, and hopefully they'll run into each other. They won't even realize they're on a date! It's the perfect plan.

Picking up his phone, he began his text Marinette, sent it, and then sent the same message to Felix, before smiling to himself as he put his phone down. 

They were perfect for each other, and he was going to prove it to all of them.


	2. Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be some inconsistencies as it's been a while since I wrote the last chapter, so if you spot any, let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> On that note, thank you all so much for reading this story, and for all your kudos, comments, and bookmarks! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Felix was... Confused, to say the least. His cousin had texted him saying he wanted to meet up tomorrow at the movies at 3. Yet they lived in the same house. Surely he could've walked across the hall and simply asked him? But more importantly, Adrien knew how much he despised going to the theatre, how Felix preferred a good book over a movie any day.

But what confused him even more was the fact that Adrien had a photoshoot tomorrow, at 3, so how on earth was he planning to sneak off to the theatre to watch the movie when he should be in the changing room at the photoshoot. Things just weren't adding up. With a sigh, Felix picked up his current book off of his desk, and sat down in his chair.

He would go to the theatre tomorrow, if only to see his cousin make a fool of himself when he inevitably got caught.

-x-

Marinette was on cloud nine. Adrien had texted her to meet him at the movies tomorrow at 3, and she couldn't have been more excited. She spent all morning picking out her outfit, deciding on a simple pair of jeans, a light pink shirt with her signature flower design, and her ever-present purse. She even decided to let her hair down, taking it out of her usual pigtails. He'd always said he liked it down.

She would've asked Alya and the girls to help her get ready, or even told them about it in the first place, but she really wanted to do this on her own, and prove to them she could.

Glancing at her phone, she noticed the time, _2:55._ She was going to be late! Once Tikki made herself comfortable, Marinette dashed down the stairs, giving her parents a quick wave as she headed out the door. 

It was her first date with Adrien! Even if he hadn't called it a date, per se. Still, she got to hang with him at the movies! Running through the doors to the cinema, she checked her phone once more, _3:03_. Close enough. She made her way to the concession stand, deciding to purchase a medium-sized popcorn and a cherry slushy. Quickly making her way to her seat, she was relieved to see the previews were still going. 

"S-sorry I'm late." Marinette said sitting down, proud she only stuttered once.

"I wasn't aware you were expecting me." Came a voice that definitely didn't belong to Adrien. 

Surprised she turned to her right to see not Adrien, but _Felix_ , sitting next to her. "Felix?" She said. "But I thought-" Adrien. She thought Adrien was supposed to be here.

"I had wondered how my cousin was going to get out of this one. It seemed he gave his ticket to you. You don't have to stay, you know. I've been told, quite a lot unsurprisingly, what unpleasant company I can be."

"Did you just say Adrien was supposed to meet you here? Because he texted me saying to meet _him_ here. And even if I didn't want to stay," _which I kinda don't, as I still don't trust you_ (though she kept that part to herself) "I'm not going to let this popcorn and drink go to waste."

"You must've misunderstood, then. My cousin had a photoshoot at 3 today, so he couldn't have told you to meet him now."

"Yet you were expecting him."

"I'd assumed he'd try to sneak away. I personally came to see how well that turned out."

"Huh." Was all she said. Well, she wasn't going to let one little misunderstanding get in the way of a good movie. Turning towards Felix, she tilted her popcorn bowl towards him. "Popcorn? It's salted caramel."

He stiffly nodded, taking a piece, slowly chewing it. "My favorite." He said quietly.

The previews ended and the movie started. Taking a drink from her slushy, she watched as the title popped up and the movie began. While she couldn't say this was exactly how she hoped her afternoon would go, she couldn't say it was terrible. Felix actually wasn't that bad company.

Sure, he didn't joke around about silly things that happened or comment on the main character's inability to ask out his crush, but he didn't say anything when she somehow spilled her slushy all over her shirt, and got the popcorn to stick to it as well. 

In fact, he actually offered her his jacket, so she didn't have to walk out of the place and humiliate herself. Of course, he did ask her to have it washed and have her return it to him at school on Monday. 

When the movie ended and the credits began to roll. She got up, and took her popcorn bowl and slushy cup, and threw them out. She didn't even realize Felix was standing next to her, until she accidentally bumped into him.

"Sorry." She said, cheeks flushing a little in embarrassment.

He nodded, turning around to leave without another word.

Marinette didn't know what to make of it. So she took a breath, put on a smile, and walked out the door. Today might not have been what she'd expected, but she'd had a nice time, and hey, maybe Adrien was right. He really did want to improve.

And maybe, she could help him out with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for where else Adrien will send them?


	3. Coffee "Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien the Matchmaker strikes again.

On her way home, Marinette's phone buzzed with a text.

_Adrien <3: Hey! Sorry about that. My father scheduled a last minute photoshoot, so I sent Felix in my place to keep you company. Maybe we can reschedule?_

**Marinette: Sure! Sounds great! :)**

_Adrien <3: Great! How about we grab coffee tomorrow? That little place Alya and Nino took us to the other day?_

**Marinette: Okay!**

_Adrien <3: Will around noon work for you?_

**Marinette: Yep! See you tomorrow!**

_Adrien <3: See you tomorrow! (:_

-x-

When she got home, the first thing she did was call Alya, and tell her everything that happened.

After Alya got past the fact that _Adrien asked Marinette out and she didn't tell her,_ she patiently waited as Marinette recounted the rest of the events.

"He stood you up!?" She interrupted.

"Well, he told me he gave Felix his ticket to keep me company, after an unexpected photoshoot was scheduled, but Felix told me that Adrien had invited _him,_ and the photoshoot had already been scheduled way before he invited me to the movies."

"Felix is probably lying again." Alya sighed. "I know Adrien said he's trying to improve, but I don't know, girl."

"He's not so bad, Alya. He _did_ let me borrow his jacket after I spilt my slushy and popcorn on me."

Alya laughed at that. "Only you, girl. Only you." 

Marinette blushed, not that her friend could see. "But the best part is, he asked me to grab coffee with him tomorrow to make up for missing the movie!"

"That's great, Mari! I'll come over tomorrow to help you get ready, okay? Around 11?"

"Kay, thanks All."

"Of course, girl!" And she hung up.

Marinette sighed happily. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

-x-

Alya came over at 11 on the dot and was thoroughly surprised to see Marinette actually up and out of bed. 

"You're up early, girl." She commented.

"Couldn't sleep. I was too excited! Now come on, I've only got an hour to get ready!" Alya nodded, heading over to Marinette's closet.

The girls decided on a light pink sundress, with matching pink flats. Alya did Marinette's hair in a french braid.

"Girl, you are going to knock his socks off." She said, looking over her friend's outfit.

"Thanks, Als." Looking at the clock, she grabbed her purse, discreetly checking to make sure Tikki was there as they headed downstairs. Taking a macaron each, the girls left the bakery. "I'll call you later?" Marinette asked, as they hugged goodbye. 

"Yeah, I what all the deets, girl!" They laughed.

She took her time on her walk to the café, humming a little tune as she admired the scenery. Kids on the playground, playing ball, or tag, and... Was that a photoshoot on the other side of the park, for the _Gabriel_ brand? She shrugged her shoulders, and continued on her way. It was probably some other model for the brand. But had she investigated a little further, she would've seen that yes, her supposed date, was actually in the middle of _another_ photoshoot.

Marinette got to the café, a few minutes early for once, so she sat herself down in the back, at a table for two, and began her wait for Adrien. At 12 on the dot, he made his way over. "Hey, Adri-" Only it wasn't him. "Felix? What are you doing here?"

"Adrien told me to meet him here." He said. "Though he's at a photoshoot in the park, so I don't see how that's going to happen. I-"

"Do you wanna sit?" She asked. 

He quirked a brow, but sat down, placing the books he was holding on the table. "I thought you didn't trust me." He said.

"Well, we can work on that. I'm going to go get a coffee, and some croissants. Do you want anything?"

"A black coffee, if you don't mind. And I'll take a croissant as well." She nodded, heading over to the counter.

A few minutes later she returned, two coffees in hand, and a bag with their pastries. She set their respective drinks in front of them, and took a croissant from the bag. Felix only took a sip of his coffee, before reaching in his pocket, to take out his wallet. "Here," He said, handing her some euros. "This is how much it costed, right?"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to pay me back."

"I insist." He said, putting his wallet away, and picking up one of his books, as he grabbed his croissant from the bag. 

"You like to read?" She asked, tapping one of the books.

"Yes, I find it very... relaxing." He was about to go back to his book when she asked him another question.

"Do you mind if I look at this one? The title looks interesting."

"Of course." He certainly didn't expect that. Usually Adrien attempted to initiate a conversation countless times, before giving up and deciding to scroll through his phone. Marinette, on the other hand, understood he wasn't interested in a conversation, and actually took an interest in what _he_ had been doing. 

He watched as she picked up the book, and turned it over, to read the summary. Seeming satisfied with what she read she turned the book back over, and opened up to the first page. He realized, then, he was staring. He shook himself out of it, taking a sip of his coffee, before going back to his own book.

It was about an hour later that Marinette looked at the time and realized she had to go. "The book was very interesting." She commented, as she got up, grabbing their trash so she could throw it away. "I'll have to stop by the library sometime so I can finish it."

He nodded. "It's one of my favorites." They were outside the café when held out the book to her. "You can borrow my copy if you want."

She smiled at him, as she took the book. "Thank you."

He nodded, and briefly looked over her outfit. "You look nice. " He said, before he turned around and making his way home.

Marinette blushed lightly, but didn't have time to respond as he'd already left.

She shook herself out of it, before deciding she was going to stop by the park on her way home.

If Felix was right, and Adrien really was the one at that photoshoot, then he had some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for where else Adrien will send them?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to chat with me on Tumblr as well @myladyprincessbugaboo :)


End file.
